BROKEN HEART IN THE FIRST TIME
by Shiika Richiki
Summary: Jodoh memang bukan kita yang mengatur. apa yang kita kehendaki belum tentu hal itu yang menjadi takdir kita. Inilah kisah sakura dalam menghadapi kenyataan bahwa cinta pertama belum tentu cinta sejati. GaaSaku/SasuSaku. OOC. mind to RnR?


"**BROKEN HEART IN FIRST LOVE"**

Di bangku SMP ini aku termenung melihatmu dihadapanku. Entah sejak kapan aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Padahal sejak SD aku sangat membencimu karena kau tak pernah bisa kukalahkan.

"Sakura", teriak Ino teman semejaku.

"Ada apa?", "Mengapa kamu memperhatikan Gaara terus? Bukannya ia adalah cowok yang kau benci?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, '_mungkin tak ada salahnya memberitahu isi hatiku pada Ino'._

"Ino, sepertinya aku menyukai Gaara deh…"

"Benarkah? Kok' bisa?" , "Padahal dulu kamu sangat membencinya karena ia selalu mengalahkanmu dalam peringkat di SD iyakan?", Tanya Ino yang membuatku hampir tertawa.

"Ya ampun Ino, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu membencinya. Lagipula ketika kami kelas 5 dan 6 aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama, dan itu membuatku tak membencinya lagi!", jawabku menerangkan.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Entah mengapa, setelah kami tidak sekelas dikelas 6 dan 7. hatiku terasa sepi. Pernah aku terpikir '_apa aku merindukannya?_' Hingga dikelas 8 dan kelas 9 ini kami sekelas lagi. Aku merasa senang dan selalu memperhatikannya." Jawabku sekenanya

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?", Ino memastikan padaku.

Aku tak ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya baru pertama kali aku merasa seperti ini, tak tenang saat dia izin sakit dan akupun ikut sakit esoknya. Malu ketika ia memandangku begitu dalam. Dan senang disaat ia tertawa dan bercerita bersamaku.

"Aku sepertinya yakin Ino, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya!","Dan ini baru pertama kalu aku merasakan debaran yang kencang saat memikirkannya", jawabku pada Ino.

"Aaaah… mungkin Gaara memang cinta pertamamu Sakura! Bagaimana kalau kau utarakan perasaanmu padanya?", seru Ino.

Mukaku memerah mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Bagaimana jika aku ditolaknya? Apa aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku dengan baik?"

"Kau pasti bias Sakura! Kumpulkan keberanianmu, sebelum orang lain merebutnya!"

"Memangnya Gaara barang apa? Rebut-rebutan!"

"He he he… bercanda Saku" ulasnya.

Teng … teng …

Bel pulangpun berbunyi. Secepat kilat aku menuju pintu keluar dan …

BRUUK!

Aku terjatuh!

Seketika aku memperbaiki posisi jatuhku yang agak memalukan dan melihat siapa yang menjadi penyebab semua ini.

"Maaf Saku, aku yang salah. Kamu baik-baik sajakan?", tanya seseorang dihadapanku.

"Gaara! Kamu ada-ada aja deh!","Tiba-tiba masuk kelas tanpa melihat orang yang ingin keluar".

Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang saat Gaara meraih tanganku hingga berdiri dan mengambil tasku yang terjatuh.

"Yasudah kalau kamu tak mau memaafkanku. Baju pangsiku tertinggal dilaci makanya aku terburu-buru masuk kelas untuk mengambilnya!","Ternyata masih ada kamu Sakura", penjelasannya membuatku malu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kumaafkan kali ini. Tapi lain kali kamu harus hati-hati ya Gaara!", nasihatku padanya.

"Oke ibu Sakuraaa…",Jawabnya disertai senyuman manis yang membuat kakiku terlemas. Dengan terburu-buru aku meninggalkan kelas. "Daripada didekatnya terus, bisa-bisa aku meleleh", seruku sendiri.

'_Cinta Pertamaku? Apakah ia Gaara? Apa benar aku mencintainya? Apa ia mencintaiku?_'

Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu. Hari ini aku sekolah seperti biasa, dan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan.

Tapi, pulang sekolah nanti, aku bertekat untuk menyampaikan perasaanku kepada Gaara.

"Gaara! Pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Apa kau bisa?" pintaku pada Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu jam 3 ya Sakura dikelas. Bukankah kau ada pertemuan Pramuka?", seru Gaara.

"Iya. Kau tahu saja". Jawabku.

Teng … teng …

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi.

Setelah selesai pertemuan dengan anak sanggar, aku langsung kembali ke kelas.

"Apa kau lama menungguku Gaara?", tanyaku.

"Tidak juga, aku sedang membuat lagu saat menunggumu.","Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sakura?", tanya Gaara penasaran

"Aku … aku … aku …", hatiku berdebar-debar sehingga sulit menyampaikannya.

"Katakanlah kepadaku apa yang kau ingin sampaikan? Kalau tidak, aku akan per..",

"Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa AKU SUKA KAMU GAARA!","Bukan, bukan suka, tapi aku benar-benar cinta dan sayang kepadamu. Sejak dulu, sejak kita SD. Sejak kita mulai berpisah. Dan saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu Gaara"

Saat itu, aku melihat wajah terkejutnya Gaara ketika mendengar pernyataanku. Dan raut mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku terharu melihat keberanianmu mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi…"

"Kenapa?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu Sakura. Dari dulu aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai sahabat baikku. Tidak lebih!", "Dan saat ini aku sudah menyukai seseorang.", jawab Gaara jujur.

JLEB!

Saat itu aku terdiam dan hatiku terasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku Sakura"

Tambah terasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Terasa air mataku mengalir. Dan saat itu juga, aku meninggalkan Gaara dikelas. Dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Tak sadar seseorang melihatku berlari. Dan ia masuk ke kelas.

Tess… tess…

Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir hingga malam tiba. Aku tak bisa tidur.

Hatiku terasa hampa. Kesedihan menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

Dug, dug, dug.

Kuketuk dadaku. Betapa sakit dan menyesakkan. Segalanya begitu menyesakkan.

'_Benar, cinta sepihak itu benar-benar menyakitkan'_ pikirku.

'_Maaf, aku nggak bisa Saku…'_

Masih teriang di ingatanku. Padahal sudah hampir seminggu kejadian itu terjadi.

Kata-kata itu, selalu mengingtkanku akan kesedihan terhadap Gaara. Cinta pertamaku.

"Sakura!", tegur Ino kepadaku.

"Eh Ino, membuatku kaget saja. Ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh. Dan sering melamun juga. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?", serunya ingin tahu.

"Aku…"

" ah tidak, aku hanya masih memikirkannya Ino", jawabku.

"Siapa? Gaara? Mengapa kau masih memikirkannya? Bukankah ia sudah…"

"Sssssttt! Jangan teriak seperti itu!", potongku.

"Aku tahu Ino, aku tahu! Tanpa diberitahupun aku sudah mengetahuinya!", bisikku.

"Hanya saja, pedih luka dihati ini tak bisa dibohongi. Cinta tak terbalas memang menyakitkan! Bikin repot dan… ah, sudahlah", lanjutku.

Ino terdiam. Ia sepertinya bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Ino …","Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau menangis?", tanyaku.

hu… hu… hu… Sakura", isaknya.

"Mengapa kau ini? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa salahku Ino?", tanyaku hampir menangis.

"Kau begitu tegar, Sakura. Aku turut bersedih saat kau gelisah tadi".

Kata-kata Ino membuatku tersadar akan sebuah persahabatan. Ino memang sahabat terbaikku.

"Terima kasih Ino, karena telah menghiburku. Aku sangar bahagia mempunyai sahabat sepertimu!", kataku jujur.

"Gaara … Gaara … Gaara …", teriak seseorang memanggil Gaara.

"Benarkah rumor yang beredar, bahwa kau dan Matsuri pacaran lagi?",tanya orang tadi.

"Benarkah Gaara?","Kalian pernah pacaran saat kelas 7 kan?","Waktu itu putusnya kenapa deh?".

Seisi kelas nampak heboh mendengar berita mengejutkan itu. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya…"

DEEGGG.

Saat itu pula aku pergi dari kelas, dan menuju perpustakaan yang sepi. Agar tidak mendengar apa yang Gaara bicarakan. Dadaku mulai sesak dan kakiku mulai terasa lemas. '_apa benar Gaara menolakku karena Matsuri?'_ pikirku.

"Sakura!","Mengapa kau pergi? Mengapa kau lari? Apa karena hal tadi?", tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa Ino. Aku hanya berpikir, ternyata Gaara menolakku karena ia menyukai Matsuri sejak dulu.", jawabku

"Kau harus tegar Sakura! Mungkin Gaara memang bukan jodohmu! Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik", seru Ino menghiburku.

Perkataan Ino benar. Aku tak boleh begini terus. Mungkin memang Gaara bukan jodohku. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih mengharapkannya.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan disini?",tanya seseorang.

Ia adalah teman sebangku Gaara, Sasuke. Ternyata dia sering menyendiri di perpustakaan.

"Apa sih,orang lagi curhat juga Sas!", jawab Ino kesal.

"Kalo curhat jangan di perpustakaan, ini tempat orang membaca buku tahu! Kalian ini aneh ya!", serunya meledek.

"Baiklah kami pergi, maaf telah menganggumu Sasuke!", jawabku.

Langsung aku membawa Ino kembali ke kelas. Daripada perdebatan mereka berlanjut, lebih baik kami pergi. Sasuke memang terkenal ketekunannya dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Makanya ia takkan ingin diganggu jika berada di perpustakaan

Sejak bertemu Sasuke di perpustakaan, aku jadi sering datang juga. Entah kenapa saat berada di perpustakaan hatiku merasa senang dan tentram. Hari ini pun aku pergi ke perpustakaan, walau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat.

"Tumben kau kesini, kemarin juga datang kesini kan?", tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Eh, kau mengagetkanku tahu! Aku hanya senang menyendiri di perpustakaan ini", jawabku.

"Memang mencari buku apa Sakura? Keburu ditutup perpustakaan ini! Ayo cepat", seru Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Memangnya perpustakaan ditutup jam berapa? Aku baru mau lihat-lihat juga"

"Bodoh! Pintu perpustakaannya di pasang otomatis! Dan dalam berberapa menit kita akan…"

BRUKK.

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Aku dan Sasuke langsung menghampiri pintu dan tak bisa dibuka sama sekali.

"Ini salahmu, bodoh! Sudah kukatakan untuk segera keluar dari sini!",bentak Sasuke

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu ternyata pintu itu otomatis akan tertutup. Kau juga! Mengapa menyalahkanku? Kau tidak benar-benar meyakinkanku Sasuke", jawabku takut

"Aaah.. sudahlah, harusnya aku tak menunggumu tadi", serunya menyesal.

Saat itu aku terpikir '_Ternyata ia tidak mau meninggalkanku'_. Kulihat Sasuke yang sedang terduduk lesu di pojok perpustakaan.

Sejujurnya aku akui, ia terlihat tampan saat ini. Hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya membuat ia seperti Justin Bieber namun lebih tinggi dan Badannya yang kekar menambah kesempurnaan didirinya, hanya baru kusadari kali ini, ternyata ia memiliki bola mata yang besar dan berwarna hitam kelam hingga dapat menjerat siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Terima kasih", ucapku kepadanya

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mengeluarkanmu dari sini", serunya

"Bukan karena itu. Hanya saja aku bersyukur karena tak terjebak disini sendirian, Sasuke", jawabku jujur.

"Oooh, sama-sama kalau begitu. Sepertinya kau menyukai Gaara ya Sakura?", tanyanya

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu? Yah walaupun dugaanmu benar juga, aku memang menyukainya. Tapi kau tahukan kalau Gaara menyukai Matsuri sejak dulu.", jawabku

"Yah, kalau aku sih tak akan menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang menyukaiku.. hehe", jawabnya melucu.

"Memang ada yang menyukaimu, Sasuke?", ledekku

"Belum ada sih, tapi ada seseorang yang kusukai sih"

"Benarkah? Siapa orangnya", tanyaku penasaran

"Ada deh, hehe…"

Jawaban yang menyebalkan bagiku. Namun aku jadi tertarik untuk mengetahui perempuan seperti apa yang Sasuke sukai.

BRUKK

Akhirnya pintunya terbuka.

Setelah satu hari terkurung di perpustakaan, esoknya kami dapat pulang dengan pakaian yang masih berseragam sekolah. Padahal hari Minggu, malah terjebak semalaman di perpustakaan.

"Hei, Sakura. apa kau ingin kuantar?", ajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah"

Kejadian perpustakaan itu membuat aku dan Sasuke semakin akrab. Kami sering pulang bareng dan pergi ke Toko Buku bersama. Saat bersama terasa menyenangkan bagiku.

"Sakura", tanya Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu", serunya serius

"Apa kau berkata aku menyukaimu Sasuke?", tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, bodoh! Sekarang aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku nih! Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku tak bisa menatapnya, mukaku langsung memerah malu.

"Ehm… bagaimana ya?"

"Oh yasudah kalau tidak menyukaiku", jawabnya sedih

"Aku tidak berkata aku tidak menyukaimu Sasuke, sejujurnya aku sangat menunggu pernyataanmu Sasuke. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya?",seruku merajuk.

Muka Sasuke langsung memerah saat ini. Terlihat lucu lelaki tampan ini.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kenapa nyatainnya di Toko Buku begini sih? Akukan malu diliatinnya!" jawabku sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu serius.

"hehehe, yasudah. Kita pergi yuk?", serunya

Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke jadian. Walau karena kejadian yang tak terduga saat pertemuan kami. Aku bersyukur menjalani kehidupanku bersama Sasuke selamanya.

**FIN **

(Dengan Gajenya)


End file.
